


The Magnificent Seven

by bachaboska



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bounty Hunters, Crimes & Criminals, Enemies to Lovers, Fake Trailer, M/M, Non-Chronological, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska
Summary: TheMag7 prequel commission for Decoy Ocelot.Goody likes to tell a very pg version of his first meetings with Billy (when they both almost killed each other).
Relationships: Goodnight Robicheaux/Billy Rocks
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	The Magnificent Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.
> 
> I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi


End file.
